


You and I

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sweetness, There is some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves Ashton a lot and puts up with a lot for him. Lashton with background Malum. Title shamelessly stolen from one direction song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

Guys and gals I'm gonna be up front here. I don't know a lot about the boys so this story is not gonna do any justice and I'm also not claiming they are gay this is just for fun. Also I'm from the south so if the language comes off as a bit Texan then just ignore it. I'm gonna try to get the dialect as accurate as possible, but not promises. 

Disclaimer: I don't know them. I don't own them. I'M NOT SAYING THAT THEY ARE GAY! THIS IS FOR FUN!!!!!!!!! All haters will be deleted. 

This is probably going suck really bad because I'm trying to get over writers block and I really wanted a lashton and malum fic so..... Let's begin.

It would be awful, Luke thinks, if it weren't for Ashton's beautiful brown eyes pleading up at him to play along. "Ashton I don't want to dress up. I especially don't want to dress up in a pink fluffy tutu and talk to fans for 40 minutes, it's embarrassing." Luke complained, biting his lower lip. 

"But Lukey, you'll look so cute and the fans will love it. Please?" He pouted at Luke and well let's just say that Luke could never say no to that pout. So that's how he wound up on the internet dressed in a pink fairy tutu with a candy stick wand. 

+

"Lukey come dance with me!" Ashton demanded from his place on the dance floor. Michael and Calum off grinding on each other in the corner. Luke rolled his eyes at the childish command, but got up and made his way to Ashton anyway. Grinning when Ashton pulled Luke's back flush against his chest, placing his hands on Luke's hips and starting a slow grind. "I've missed this. Missed moving like this with you." Ashton whispered into Luke's ear. Luke let his head fall back onto Ashton's shoulder. Ashton began placing love bites along his neck and well I think we all know what happened that night.

+

It's 9:00 a.m. when Ashton leaves to go visit his family. It's tragic really, how far gone on Ashton Luke is. Honestly, he shouldn't be this distraught that Ashton left for a few days, but dang he is losing his mind and Michael and Calum are no help because the two won't come up long enough for air to eat let alone have a descent conversation with their depressed friend. So he just sits there, eating ice cream and watching Chrisley Knows Best trying to cheer himself up, but it's not half as funny as it is when Ashton is there so he turns it off. 

It's 10:00 p.m. by the time Michael and Calum emerge from their shared bedroom, they head straight for the kitchen, but go and sit next to Luke when they come back. "What's got your knickers in a twist mate?" Michael asked while digging into his ice cream. 

"S'nothing. Just missing Ashton is all." He let out, letting is head fall back on the couch. 

"Ouch, well try to get some sleep and he'll be back before you know it." Michael said, patting Luke's leg before switching on the TV, letting out loud boisterous laughs at the show that was playing. Luke didn't feel like laughing through, his whole existence is gone for two days.

Luke wakes up on the second day to a warm body curled around his back. He turns around and sees Ashton's blond hair, soft snores escaping his mouth. Luke wanted to stay like this forever. 

+

They go out for drinks the next night and Luke, always the responsible underaged one, was dubbed designated driver for the night. He didn't mind really because well the thought of not remembering anything the next morning didn't really appeal to him. So they all piled into the car and went out. 

Ashton was shitfaced beyond belief at this point and was hanging off of Luke for the whole night. Around 12 Luke decided it was time to round up the drunks and go home because frankly he was tired and ready for bed. "Come on Ashy, let's go home." Luke whispered in the boy's ear, but Ashton was having none of that. 

"But Lukey I wanna stay here with you. I don't want to leave you. Please let me stay with you." Ashton begged as his grip around Luke's waist tightened and if Luke wasn't so madly in love with the goofball we would have left a long time ago instead of arguing with him. 

"You don't have to leave me, but you do have to leave this bar. Then we can go lay down in our bed and sleep for a bit. How's that sound?" Ashton nodded his head against Luke's neck and mumbled his agreement. "Okay I'm gonna go get the other two, wait here." Luke tried to pull away from Ashton, but he whined and pulled him back. 

"No, don't leave me." Luke groaned, but smiled and pecked the side of Ashton's head. 

"Well come on then. We have to go round up the other drunkards before they do something stupid." Luke pulled Ashton along the dance floor until they got to Michael and Calum. Which he wishes he never did because there are somethings in this world you can never unsee and Michael shoving his tongue down Calum's throat is one of them. "Oi, you lushed fools come on let's go before y'all start doing it on the floor." Michael broke apart from Calum and gave Luke a lazy smile before he pulled Calum along to the exit. Luke just shook his head and dragged Ashton out if the club. 

+

It shouldn't be this hard, Luke thinks as he tries to drag Ashton up the stairs to the apartment. Key word is tries, it wasn't going very well. Ashton has sour smelling puke on his shirt, sporting a pitiful look after he learned over the railing to puke for the second time. "Lukey, I don't feel very good." Ashton whined to Luke as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Oh I know babe. I'm so sorry. Let's get some water in you then it's off to bed." Luke told Ashton, running his fingers through his hair before starting the rest of the trek up the stairs. 

+

When Luke finally finally got up Ashton into the house and into bed he let out a breathe of relief. But it didn't last long because a heavy drunk body fell on top of his. Long octopus limbs suction cupping to his body, cold nose pressing into his neck. "Why'd you leave me Lukey? You said you wouldn't leave me." Ashton said, sounding a little weepy like Luke leaving him was almost painful. 

"Shush Ashton, I was going to go back to bed in a bit. I had to make sure Mikey and Cal got to bed. Now come on and go back to bed. I'll be there soon." Luke nudge Ashton and he got up and went into their bedroom. Luke sighed and hauled himself up, quickly checked on Mike and Cal and made his way into his bedroom to deal with his clingy boyfriend.

+

Luke crawled into the bed and Ashton instantly melded his body around Luke's, sighing contently. The last thing Luke heard before he fell asleep was a sweet "I love you." 

"Yeah" Luke breathed. "I love you too, Ashy. I love you too." Luke sunk his body back onto the bed and closed his eyes to the peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please comment and like if you did or didn't. Criticism always helps. :) will someone please make a trailer for this story please? I'll love you forever.


End file.
